istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 180
Blight Update 180 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. Please use this thread to post bugs only. Do not use it for discussion of changes. Non-relevant posts will be moved and/or deleted. =Additions= *Dragons can now get a technique called Claw Socketing that creates a weapon socket for Dragon Claws and requires Sandstone Bricks instead of Cedar Boards. Melli in Sslanis carries the new technique for sale. =Changes= Abilities and Items *Steelsilk Sack is now usable at Level 100 *Primal Rage no longer conflicts with other Primal boosts. *Ice Barrier will no longer conflict with other damage shields. *Wolf-Hunter ability now applies only to Ranged attacks. *Talisman and Scale formulas now have coin value, but are no longer tradeable. *Satyr Silver and Slate formulas are now stackable, have a coin value, but are no longer tradeable. *Sslik Innate Armor no longer boosts base armor that Sslik don't have. Instead, it now has a chance to reduce incoming physical damage by 5%. *Boar's Rage effect will now overwrite Reklar's Winds of Fury effect as well as other epic effects. *Mental Bane now gives an augmentation when it fires instead of straight damage. Monsters *Forest Skulk now drop coin *Spider Bite will now do pierce damage. *Tweaked the treasure tables of Magma Kwellen *Tweaked the treasure tables of Pale Hatchlings *Tweaked the treasure tables of Ghostly Dragons *Ghostly Dragons are now members of the Aegis Dragon Mage school, do spirit damage, and are incorporeal. *Pale Hatchlings are now members of the Aegis Dragon Warrior school. *Tiny Grass Beetles are no longer social. Levels 5 - 8 Tiny Grass Beetles are still aggro. *Tweaked the Massive Elm Treant spawns so that only Rumbleknot's crosses the roads. *Forest Skulk Elders no longer carry the Darkoak Quarterstaff, but instead a less powerful quarterstaff. *Tweaked the treasure tables of Small and Regular Snow Beetles *Frostbite the named Snow Beetle now has a range of levels when spawning. *Small Snow Beetles and Frostbite are now scaled according to their rating. *Mimics now have resistances and vulnerabilities that fit their proper type (Metal, Wood and Stone). NPCs *Alistair at the Festival Grounds now carries all costumes for sale. *Quartermasters now charge coin instead of Bounty Markers for Techniques. *Quartermasters are now tiered: ** Melli the former Consigner in Sslanis now carries all Tier 1 Techniques including Socket techs. ** Elmond in Dalimond now carries all Tier 2 Ability, Adventure, Defense and Statistic techniques. ** Nalithess in Chiconis now carries all Tier 2 Craft and Spell techniques. ** Holm in Mahagra now carries all Tier 3 Ability, Adventure, Defense and Statistic techniques. ** Edison New Rachival now carries all Tier 3 Craft and Spell techniques. ** Grendan in Aughundell no longer carries crafting techniques, but instead carries Weapon Dyes ** Janner Cinderfall has relocated home to Feladan and still carries Armor Dyes. *Bacharath at the Satyr Refugee Camp now sells ore and slate that were once found on the Satyr Islands and the formulas needed to process them *Bacharath now sells the Talisman and Scale formulas used for fighting the Satyr Island Wisps *Toraebel has departed for the Forbidden Zone *Ella and Sela in Dalimond are sisters and now have the last name of Verin. *Guard Marie Annis no longer carries a sword. *Fillet in Sslanis is now a member of the Confectioner school Quests *Moved the location for locating the Skulk Village in quest "The Forest Skulk Artifact III" so its more intuitive. *Chance of getting each of the components needed while on Assist Balit with his Research quest is now greater. *Refactored quest "Tooth and Claw VIII: Icy Dire Wolves" to use a kill_keyword and to include better directions. *Refactored quest "Tooth and Claw VII: Western Deadlands" to use the proper kill_keywords and to include better directions. *Refactored quest "Tooth and Claw VI: Academy of Draak" to use kill_keywords and to include better directions. *Refactored quest "Tooth and Claw II: Silver Golems" to include better directions *Quests "Cleric's Quest: Speak with Mera in Kion about further training", "Warrior’s Quest: Speak with Mattias in Kion about further training", "Scout's Quest: Speak with Geela in Kion about further training" and "Mage’s Quest: Speak with Rennis in Kion about further training" are no longer level-based, but will appear after you complete the regular school quest lines. *Quest "Gerix's Quest: Visit the Cities of Dragonkind" is now known as "Gerix's Quest: Visit the Grand City of Chiconis" and only takes you to Chiconis. It includes better directions for reaching the city and also you can speak with NPCs along the way. *Quest "Druid: Avenge the Fallen Druid" is now only given by Grosok and all dialog is now "sslik-ified". It also contains better directions. *Updated the "Breath of Fire III", "Breath of Lightning" and "Breath of Ice" quests to properly reference Bacharath instead of Toraebel and to also reference the new situation with Satyr Silver. *Updated the dialog in quest "The Forest Skulk Pledge" to remove confusion regarding the tombs and the skulk. Other *The portal to Drakul for Naka-Duskael was bugged beyond all recognition and so has been removed. *The spawn of Cerulean Azulyte which had once been at the bottom of the Chiconis Community Lair is now above ground in approximately the same location. =Fixes= *Corrected the step dependencies in quest "Plundered Tombs: The Tomb of Crankenspank" so that finding the Tomb will now progress properly to the next step. *Emblem "Defender of the Iron Guard" now has the correct description. *Giant and Tremendous Sand Beetles now have the proper loot. *Gerix will no longer allow dragons to have all his quests at once. *Gerix's Tooth and Claw Mastery quest now depends on you speaking only to him, not to his too-closely named cousin Xerix in Dralk. *Removed the lame attempt at a treehouse from the tree near 22591, 22392 *Corrected the terrain near the Dalimond March Gate so that it covers the edge of the wall. *Removed the odd terrain patch near the Clothworking factory west of Dalimond. *Ssoren the Town Marshall will again speak with the Gifted. *Slayer of the Myloc Queen banner and mural now properly require Myloc Queen Hair. *Quest "Outfitter: These Boots Were Made For..." now deletes the Flaxen Boots instead of giving you five more. *Source of Power: Astronomical Observations now properly asks players to return to Minisia with just one copy of the Astronomers Letter, not 5. *Instructions for Empowering the Artifact formula will now truly use Intuition. *Forest Skulk Hunters will now use Spears instead of Bows and are members of the Forest Skulk Spear school. *Corrected duplicated dialog in quest "Iron Guard: Disturbing Rumors" *Metanl Bane technique now attunes spells on install. *Calimir's Hide Grip technique now attunes weapons on install. *Guran the Blacksmith will no longer automatically join you to the Blacksmith school. *Expert Metal Transmutation no longer requires both Platinum and Cobalt bars to transmute Mithril Bars, it only requires Cobalt Bars. It also now requires Tainted Bright Essence Orbs instead of just Bright Orbs. *Corrected the XP awards for transmutation in the Expert and Journeyman Metal Transmutation formulas. *Relstaroth now sells Journeyman Lairshaper formulas *Kriegan, Kiva and Huma Clothspinner will again show up in the world. *Steward's Tour of New Trismus can now be attained and completed by dragons. *Biped Festival Masks are now usable only by bipeds. *Dragon Festival Head Scales are now usable only by dragons. *A new version of the community lair just outside Chiconis exists. The bugged one was removed completely. Players will need to clear their world cache in order to ensure they have the correct version of the world in this area. *Fixed some minor bugs in quest "Outfitter: Forest Walkin In Style" *Improved the Grulet and Spider Hatchling spawns on Spirit Isle *Spirit Isle Tutorial will now reference the proper bound key for Jump. *Outfitter: Replenish The Village's Stock of Fax Spools now has you speak to the correct NPC (Johald) after you've created the spools. *Brownback Stalkers will now use the proper treasure table (instead of the one for Outliers) *Trophy quest "Go Bag 5 Brownback Ears" now properly expects Brownback Ears instead of Brownback Skulls *Clerash, the Chiconis Town Marshall, now correctly offers quests to characters between levels 31 and 35. *The Drain Strike quest series now has the proper level constraints associated with each quest. *Fixed a broken link in Kazrok the Guardian Trainer's dialog. *Sshranu the Alchemist Trainer will no longer auto-join you to the Alchemist school when greeted. *Dragon Healing Adept quests will no longer be offered to naka! *Kerian's final quest to send players to Gerix in Kion now will be given to players who have completed Avarius' quest "Learn about factions" after they have completed the quest. *Jacques Alantryn has been replaced with his semi-identical twin, Jacque Alantryn. The new Jacque will offer the same list of masks and headscales on all three servers from events over the years. The new Jacque also charges the same price for all masks and headscales. Masks and Headscales should now also have the same bulk (of 1) and all be stackable so long as they are of the same type. He still requires candy as payment, and has added new items to his inventory for this year. *Primal Attack and related objects now has their icons. *Many tier 2 items now have icons *The Battlefields: Identifying the Leader quest will now properly give out Rank Badges. *Knut Granite-Skull now properly shows the items he spends all year stocking. *Cleaned up quest "The Head of Urden the Traitor" and fixed it so that it will now properly delete Urden's Head *Quest "Priscilla the Shoulder Parrot" will now use the proper Tomas Agua *Quest "Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Arrowheads" is now properly known as "Go Bag 5 Forest Skulk Slate Arrowheads" *Shadow Dragon and Lem the Cold will now properly have vulnerability to the Lunus Phylactery *Tint on Dye Kits will now match the tint's intended color. *Technique "Craft: Alchemy II" no longer lists its requirements twice. *Piercing Winds V dragon technique now offers the proper reduction in delay. *Cleaned up quest "Gold Rage IV: Snow Beetles" and updated it to accept the killing of Frostbite the named Snow Beetle. *Fixed the title for Allanti the Initiate on New Trismus *Fixed a broken chat link in Dreveon and Revanus *Corrected Vladtmordt's dialog to properly tell you the level requirements for the Replica scale quests. *Barin the Watcher in quest "Cleansing the Corruption II" will now tell you he is giving you an ability, to try and minimize confusion. *Phoenix Tech Kit now has an icon *Flaming, Frozen and Blight Weapon Tech Kits now have icons *Calimir's Hide Grip now has an icon *Bone Arrowhead Tech Kit now has an icon *Cooking Knife formula now has an icon *Quest "The Withered Bane" now deletes the items you collect for Frelic immediately upon returning to speak with him. Also, if you choose to create the Cedar Boards, Frelic will now properly speak and end the quest instead of going silent and ignoring you. *Quest "The Forest Skulk Threat I" will now properly track the scouting of three sides of the Forest Skulk Village *Quest "The Forest Skulk Threat II" will now give feedback after completing each step in the village assault. *Dark Crawler Silk no longer lists "Craft: Spinning II" as a technique it is used in. *Aviculara Scavenger Silk now lists technique "Craft: Spinning II" as a technique it is used in. *Tier 2 techs that called for Aviculara Aggressor Silk now properly reference Aviculara Scavenger Silk instead. *Technique Craft: Tailoring II now properly lists Ish'kuk Gatherer's Ear as a component. *Techniques Ability: Smash II, Adventure: One Hand Crush II, Craft: Lumbering II, Craft: Woodworking II, and Defense: Spirit Resistance II all now properly list Ish'kuk Gatherer's Shrunken Head as a component. *Techniques Statistic: Health II and Statistic: Speed II now require Corpse Fly Wings instead of Muck Fly Wings. *Fixed step in quest "Dragon Instant Heal II: Ish'kuk Gatherers" so that it will be visible while killing Ish'kuk Gatherers *Fixed a broken chat link in quest "Relic Preserver: Learn about the Dragon Settlement" *Quest "Outfitter: Excess Shoulders" will now properly complete after you return to Johald with the crafted items. *Hero's Resolve will now properly give the Hero's Resolve effect instead of Heroism. *Named mobs used in quest "Medallion of the Storms" now have the proper keywords so that you can loot the necessary items. *Corrected an invisible step in quest "Corruption on the Battlefield I" and added additional feedback when you killed sufficient Tainted Spirits. *Stoneworking Mastery IX now has the proper constraints so will be given out by as it should. *Fixed the constraints on quest "Gerix's Quest: Visit the Grand City of Chiconis" so that it can only be obtained by Dragons. *Satyr gathered and processed silver and slate resources now have proper keywords. *Morrigan the Alchemist will now properly greet Alchemists. *Corrected the description in quest "Earn Title: Grave-Digger" *Stone of Revelry now uses a Weapon Crystal icon. *Corrected a step dependency problem in quest "Relic Preserver: Recover a Memory Stone" and fixed it so that you speak with Karane, not Dennison, after you have looted the Memory Stone. *Corrected a step dependency problem in quest "Relic Hunter: Recover a Memory Stone" *Ella the Tailor Trainer in Dalimond now has a proper tag beneath her name. *Weak Arbotus will now spawn near King's Cross *Quest "Alis' Squirrel Stew" will now properly direct you to the Weak Arbotus *Modified Baltorros' persistent dialog so that players won't be told to go to the wrong trophy hunter. *Modified spawns on Spirit Island so that they are more consistently available to new players. *Quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 2)" will no longer become disabled mid-way through the quest.' *Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost once again will offer crafting quests. *The shy NPC's who were hiding behind an invisibility cloak have now reappeared in the world. There should be no more invisible NPC's. *Jyansix will once again speak to dragons and should give quests to those who qualify. Category:Delta